Planets
Planets are astral bodies used to gain money. There's only one planet per sector (but there had been bugs that made two planets share a sector or planets appearing and disappearing from them). If you personally own a planet, and you are in the same sector of the planet you own, you will earn $2.5 per second. Even if you leave the game, then log in, the planets you own will still be yours unless the server restarts or someone on the enemy team has claimed the planet to be theirs. To claim a planet, you just need to simply fly over it, assuming it wasn't claimed by a teammate, and it should say "Planet Claimed." Of course, if the planet is not owned by your team (unowned or enemy team owns it), no money will be earned, as well as if you are a GUEST (you will in theory not receive money because you can't claim planets, but sometimes you can get it for unknown reasons). History of the Planet's Minimap The Squared Galaxy (2016-Day??? of Month??? of 2019): ' '' For more details, please see torn.space/changelog' At first, this game was based in a Ben Olding's game called Disputed Galaxy, where it inherited some of the game mechanics and a 20x20 vast, violet squared sectors in the Galaxy Map. Planets had an asteroid belt that surrounded them and you needed to pass if you wanted to be over them. Planets were claimed by shooting at them. This size was reduced several times until it reached 8x8 vast, blue squared sectors in the first Alpha release; and it was reduced again on the 8th January 2018 to 7x7 sectors. This made that for a few days all missions that lead to sectors H and 8 had a bug that substituted the sector's names for NaN. During the alpha development, sector size was reduced three times at least, reducing it to 16382 AU squared, and the claim method was changed to a "Fly above it for enough time" system. During the first months of the Alpha release, a SuperMassive Black Hole was also added in the center of the Milky Way, in sector D4, and a moving Wormhole was created. During this month one of the planets was renamed to Planet Kristen in honor of the player with the same name that first broke the maximum xp barrier that was set at level 23, something _phrygian_, the developer, believed impossible to achieve. However, due to her use of exploits (until September you never lost xp when killed, so she used her human and alien accounts to feed each other's turrets and get fast xp with little to none monetary cost) and that most of the top 10 players had the same ID (something that silver ghost first suspected), making the developer, now renamed _haze_, to think that she was using this as a way to use social pressure on the other players and as a way of cheating, banning her and all the other accounts with the same ID. After this incident, he asked for a new name for Planet Kristen. xxxredxxx suggested Planet Red, due to him being the new top 1 after Alexis and all the other suspected accounts were banned. tardis argumented that the planet should be renamed in honour of the recently-deceased-at-the-time Stephen Hawking. In the other hand, luunch believed that, since it was torn.space historical memory, it should not be removed and remain with the name. Some others argued that it should return to the previous name before Planet Kristen. Finally, tardis idea was implemented, renaming that planet to Planet Hawking in October. Below is a map detailing where each planet was in the most stable configuration of the galaxy's map, that lasted until September (Please notice that Planet Hawking is still named Planet Kristen). After that, the planet's position in the galaxy sectors changed dramatically. After 9th of December 2018 many planet names were added, such as Riemman, Ramanujan,... However with manual mapping we have all planet's names and locations at 19th of December 2018 (please notice that there are two Psilocybes, that's not an error): After 27th of May 2019 planets were rearranged again, adding several new names, locating many scientific and mathematical figures in the human sectors (however, Hawking was removed). In addition, sectors were shrunk again. '''The Spherical Galaxy (Day??? of Month??? of 2019):' This idea appeared first in the Discord's server in August 2018, suggesting a round galaxy closer to reality. FInally in 22nd of September 2018, _haze_ accepted the suggestion, adding a note in this Wikia in 9th November 2018: * "Developer's Note: This list is no longer accurate. Since I have all the info, I would update it myself, however, I'm planning on making the galaxy spherical soon, so it would be kinda pointless :^) To the editors: once that happens, contact me and I'll send you documentation on what planets are where." Category:Maps Category:Stats